wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Wiggle/Gallery
AnthonyWiggle.jpg|Anthony in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video PhillipandAnthony.jpg|Phillip and Anthony Anthony'sFingers.jpg|Anthony's hands Anthony'sCloseup.jpg|Anthony in his close-up Anthony'sToes.jpg|Anthony's toes AnthonyatDarlingHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Darling Harbour AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray UncleNoah'sArk15.jpg|Anthony (wearing Silver) on Uncle Noah's ark AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyonPlaySchool.jpg|Anthony (wearing Silver) on Play School AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" AnthonyinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Wiggle" book AnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time!" AnthonyandSofia.jpg|Anthony and Sofia AnthonyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Anthony S. AnthonyandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Leonardo File:Anthonyin1994.jpg|Anthony in 1994 AnthonyandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Anthony and his teddy bear AnthonyinYummyYummy.png|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony (wearing White) and Henry AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits AnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony in Big Red Car Tour AnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony in backstage from 1996 AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits AnthonyonSaturdayDisney.png|Anthony on Saturday Disney AnthonyandLisaBarry.jpg|Anthony and Lisa Barry File:GoSantaGo19.png|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:AnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyinWiggledance!.png|Anthony in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" 1997 AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach File:AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Anthony and Joseph File:AnthonyinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Anthony in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial AnthonyinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Anthony in Wiggles sticker book AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie66.png|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie480.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie487.jpg|Anthony blubbering TheWigglesMovie955.png|Anthony cold TheWigglesMovie1106.jpg|Anthony screaming TheWigglesMovie1189.jpg|Anthony in the Wigglehouse AnthonyinADayOutwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "A Day Out with The Wiggles" AnthonyinCookingFunwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Cooking Fun with The Wiggles" book AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 AnthonyinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony in New Zealand AnthonyandSpearhead.jpg|Anthony and Spearhead AnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" AnthonyandDaryl.jpg|Anthony and Daryl AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Anthony and Plucka Duck AnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Anthony in "The Balloon Chase" Anthony'sTitle.JPG|Anthony's title AnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony in "Funny Greg" AnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" AnthonyandMorty.jpg|Anthony and his turtle friend Morty AnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Friend" AnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Anthony in "Foodman" AnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony in "The Tennis Ball Chase" AnthonyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Anthony in "Murray's Shirt" AnthonyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony in "Building Blocks" AnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Anthony in "Butterfly Net Chase" AnthonyinLilly.jpg|Anthony in "Lilly" AnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Anthony in "Zardo Zap" AnthonyinTheParty.jpg|Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Opera" AnthonyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Anthony rolling down the hill AnthonyinWigglyGarage.jpg|Anthony in the Wiggly Garage AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony at Australia's Wonderland AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony and Sam Moran AnthonyinHaircut.jpg|Anthony in "Haircut" StorytimeWithAnthony.png|Anthony in "A Day with The Wiggles" File:AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Anthony in "Disneyland Special" prologue File:AnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony on Qantas airplane AnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony in Disneyland AnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony at Disney Partners Statue AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" AnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony at Sleeping Beauty Castle AnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Anthony in Tomorrowland AnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Anthony in Fantasyland AnthonyonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Anthony on King Arthur Carrousel AnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony in Toontown AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony in Puppet form. AnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggles World" TV Series Anthony,FergusandPasqua.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua Anthony,FergusandPasqua2.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Food" AnthonySleeping.jpg|Anthony sleeping AnthonyWakingUp.jpg|Anthony waking up AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony in "Numbers & Counting" AnthonyinDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Dancing" AnthonyinYellowShirt.jpg|Anthony in the yellow shirt AnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony in "Dressing Up" AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Anthony and Flora Door AnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Anthony in "Your Body" AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Anthony as a caveman AnthonyinAtPlay.jpg|Anthony in "At Play" AnthonyinSafety.jpg|Anthony in "Safety" AnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Anthony in "Storyteling" AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Friends" AnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony in "Multicultural" AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony in "Hygiene" AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and his puppet form AnthonyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Anthony blowing bubble Anthony1999Cartoon.jpeg|Anthony in cartoon form AnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Anthony in "Animals" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene AnthonyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Wiggly Backstage AnthonyinHistory.jpg|Anthony in "History" AnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "History" epilogue AnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony in "Family" AnthonyinMovement.jpg|Anthony in "Movement" AnthonyinNutrition.jpg|Anthony in "Nutrition" AnthonyinDirections.jpg|Anthony in "Directions" AnthonyinManners.jpg|Anthony in "Manners" AnthonyinTravel.jpg|Anthony in "Travel" AnthonyinPlay.jpg|Anthony in "Play" AnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Anthony in "The Body" AnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Anthony in "Communication" AnthonyinWork.jpg|Anthony in "Work" AnthonyinImagination.jpg|Anthony in "Imagination" AnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyonCleoMagazine.jpg|Anthony on Cleo Magazine AnthonyinHospital.jpg|Anthony in hospital File:Anthonyin2000.jpg|Anthony in 2000 AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" Anthony'sCartoonTitle.gif|Anthony's cartoon title AnthonyonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Anthony on "This Is Your Life" AnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Today Show" AnthonyatMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony at Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook Anthonyon2MMM.jpg|Anthony on "2MMM" AnthonyandB1.jpg|Anthony and B1 AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony and B2 AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Anthony at Wiggle Park AnthonyasaCGIElf.jpg|Anthony as a CGI elf AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyinCGI.jpg|Anthony in CGI CGIAnthonyinCaveland.jpg|CGI Anthony in Caveland AnthonyonSaleoftheCentury.jpg|Anthony on "Sale of the Century" game show File:Anthonyin2001.jpg|Anthony in 2001 AnthonyinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage in Ireland AnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" AnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" ad AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyOffstage.jpg|Anthony off the stage AnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Anthony on "Big Brother" AnthonyonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video AnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" AnthonyasanEmu.jpg|Anthony as an emu PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother, Paul AnthonyandJoeyFatone.jpg|Anthony and Joey Fatone AnthonyBobblehead.jpg|Anthony bobblehead AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Animation AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" File:AnthonyandJerrySeinfeld.jpg|Anthony and Jerry Seinfeld AnthonyonYesDear.jpg|Anthony on "Yes Dear" AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City TheLostJoey12.jpg|Anthony in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook MoonAnthony.jpg|Moon Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Space Dancing!" (Live-Action) AnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Anthony in "Space Dancing!" AnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Anthony in spaceship AnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Anthony at Planet Rock Star AnthonyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Anthony in Teeny Weeny Land GloomyAnthonySleeping.jpg|Gloomy Anthony sleeping AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GremlinSimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin Simon SamandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Sam Anthonyin2003.jpg|Anthony in 2003 AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Anthony as a doll in toy commercial AnthonyPlushToy.jpg|Anthony plush toy AnthonyToyFigure.jpg|Anthony toy figure AnthonyonFRESH.jpg|Anthony on "FRESH" AnthonyinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles' Asia tour AnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Anthony at the Great Wall of China AnthonyinHongKong.jpg|Anthony in Hong Kong AnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Anthony playing cricket AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyonToday.jpg|Anthony on "Today" AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony in "Top of the Tots" Anthony,FergusandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua Field AnthonyandRyan.jpg|Anthony and Ryan WigglyWork10.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook AnthonyonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" BrettandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Brett Clarke AnthonyCowboyDoll.jpg|Anthony cowboy doll File:Anthonyin2004.jpg|Anthony in 2004 File:AnthonyinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Anthony in a St. Vinnies ad HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!9.jpg|Anthony in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots11.jpg|Anthony in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast due to an injury AnthonyinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Anthony in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:Anthonyin2005.jpg|Anthony in 2005 AnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnthonyinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Anthony in "Dorothy's Ballet" AnthonyinCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|Anthony in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (2005)" AnthonyinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Anthony in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" AnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Anthony in "Kangaroo Dance" AnthonyandDr.Lucy.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Lucy AnthonyinBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Anthony in "Bow Wow Wow" outside version AnthonyinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Anthony in "A Wiggly Mystery" AnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Animation" AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Friends" TrainDance-Wigglehouse7.jpg|Anthony in "Train Dance" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse26.jpg|Anthony in "S.S Feathersword" AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress4.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook AnthonyandLucia.jpg|Anthony and his daughter, Lucia AnthonyinSpacesuit.jpg|Anthony in spacesuit AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert epilogue File:AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony in "Here Comes The Big Red Car" intro AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony is Blue" electronic storybook AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise7.jpg|Anthony in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook AnthonyandCraigFerguson.jpg|Anthony and Craig Ferguson AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat18.jpg|Anthony in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook Anthonyin2006.jpg|Anthony in 2006 AnthonySingingShe'sTheOne.jpg|Anthony singing "The Cockroaches: She's the One" AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony in "Racing To The Rainbow" AnthonyandtheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|Anthony and the New England Patriots AnthonySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyonIsland.jpg|Anthony on island TheRainbowPalace8.jpg|Anthony in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" original AnthonyattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Anthony at the Australian High Commission AnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:AnthonyatLunaPark.jpg|Anthony at Luna Park File:AnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Anthony in Luna Park concert File:AnthonyonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Anthony on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride File:AnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony at Dreamworld File:AnthonyatSteveIrwinMemorialService.jpg|Anthony at the Steve Irwin Memorial Service File:AnthonyonHeChangedOurWorld.jpg|Anthony on "He Changed Our World" File:AnthonyonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Anthony on "David Tench Tonight" AnthonyattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Anthony at the Burswood Entertainment Complex AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Randwick Children's Hospital AnthonyonABC.jpg|Anthony on ABC AnthonyonTheBigIdea.jpg|Anthony on "The Big Idea" AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Anthony in "Health and Physical Development" AnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony in "Language and Literacy" WagsMixesSomeColors13.jpg|Anthony in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook File:Anthonyin2007.jpg|Anthony in 2007 AnthonyandhisFamily.pNG|Anthony and his family File:AnthonyandSonyaCruiser.jpg|Anthony and Sonia Kruger File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios costume room AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" File:AnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags AnthonyonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on "Fitzness" AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert18.jpg|Anthony in "Little Miss Muffet Joins the Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook AnthonyonFoxandFriends.jpg|Anthony on "Fox and Friends" AnthonyinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial AnthonyinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMaria.jpg|Anthony and his daughter, Maria AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" AnthonyandRichardWilkins.jpg|Anthony and Richard Wilkins AnthonyinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Anthony in "Red Nose Day" advert AnthonyWearingaRedNose.jpg|Anthony wearing a red nose AnthonyinTVSeries6.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyandLogan.jpg|Anthony and Logan AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyinSydney.jpg|Anthony in Sydney File:AnthonyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Anthony in Manchster Apollo concert AnthonyatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags New England AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" Anthonyin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 AnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" opening sequence AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:AnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Anthony in Africa AnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Anthony in "Safety Around Dogs" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits AnthonyinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Anthony in "Clean Your Teeth" File:Anthonyin2009.jpg|Anthony in 2009 File:AnthonyonNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|Anthony on National Career Development Week AnthonyinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes AnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" File:AnthonyandTimRosso.jpg|Anthony and Tim Rosso File:Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRusso.jpg|Anthony, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso File:AnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Anthony on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:AnthonyinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios green room File:AnthonyonTheMerrickandRossoShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Merrick and Rosso Show" File:AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice8.jpg|Anthony in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook AnthonyonNewswatch.jpg|Anthony on "Newswatch" AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyWiggleandJohnField.jpg|Anthony and John Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyandAntonioFieldinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony with his son, Antonio Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes" credits AnthonyWiggle-Cartoon.jpg|Anthony Wiggle in cartoon form for "Wiggle Time" File:Anthonyin2010.jpg|Anthony in 2010 AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat" AnthonyandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa AnthonyandMartinPlaza.jpg|Anthony and Martin Plaza AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" AnthonyinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church AnthonyonFacebook.jpg|Anthony on Facebook AnthonyonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Anthony on "CBS Early Show" AnthonyatQ101Studios.jpg|Anthony at Q101 Studios AnthonyandRyanParker.jpg|Anthony and Ryan Parker SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Simon AnthonyandPluckaDuckHugging.jpg|Anthony and Plucka Duck hugging AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Special" AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title in Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Anthony and Peter O'Doherty FollowtheLeader-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Songtime!" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" Anthony'sWigglyTravels-NorthernTerritory.jpg|Anthony in Northern Territory AnthonyinDarwin.jpg|Anthony in Darwin AnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Anthony in Bendigo AnthonyinGeelong.jpg|Anthony in Geelong AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania TheWiggles'SpecialCommunityAnnouncement-TheWorldIsBeautiful.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Special Community Annoucement: The World is Beautiful" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyholdingViolin.jpg|Anthony holding his favorite violin Anthonyin2011.jpg|Anthony in 2011 AnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Anthony in Abu Dhabi AnthonyinFrance.jpg|Anthony in Paris, France AnthonyinIreland.jpg|Anthony in Ireland AnthonyinScotland.jpg|Anthony in Scotland AnthonyonDaybreak.jpg|Anthony on "Daybreak" AnthonyandBrad.jpg|Anthony and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) AnthonyinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" AnthonyandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers AnthonyandTheFieldKids.jpg|Anthony and The Field Kids Anthonyin2011PowerhouseMuseumClip.jpg|Anthony wearing a sling due to another injury AnthonyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Anthony at Powerhouse Museum AnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Anthony in "Waltzing Matilda" video clip Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Anthony and James Arthur Chen AnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony's name in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma Watkins AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert AnthonyandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy AnthonyandRachelWyld.jpg||Anthony and Rachel Wyld AnthonyinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony in Royal Children's hospital AnthonyandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Anthony in "Baby Love Nappy Pants" commercial AnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Gillespie AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" deleted scene AnthonyonThisMorning.jpg|Anthony on "This Morning" AnthonyonABCNews.jpg|Anthony on "ABC News" AnthonyatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital" AnthonyandSimoninTraining.jpg|Anthony and Simon in Training AnthonyinGetReading!Commercial.jpg|Anthony in "Get Reading!" commercial AnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet The Symphony Orchestra" AnthonyinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Merchandise Museum AnthonyinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studio backstage AnthonyonTimeFromtheLine.jpg|Anthony on "Time From the Line" AnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Morning Show" File:AnthonyonStudio12News.jpg|Anthony on Studio 12 News AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Anthony in in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video AnthonyinOCanada!.png|Anthony in "O Canada!" AnthonyinToronto,Canada.jpg|Anthony in Toronto, Canada AnthonyandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggles in Training AnthonyandEmmainTraining.jpg|Anthony and Emma in Training AnthonyandLachyinTraining.jpg|Anthony and Lachy in Training AnthonyonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Anthony on "Breakfast Television" AnthonyonWildcatsTV.jpg|Anthony on Wildcats TV AnthonyinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Anthony in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Anthony and Troy Cassar-Daley AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Showtime" AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony in 'Peanut Butter'. Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses Anthonyin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney AnthonyinBidwell.jpg|Anthony in Bidwell AnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Anthony at Westfield Parramatta AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Anthony at the Sydney Royal Easter Show Anthony,MurrayCook,JeffFattandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Jeff and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy AnthonyonTwitter.jpg|Anthony on Twitter Anthonyat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Anthony at 104.3 MYfm Studio AnthonyinFoodAllergyWeekCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Food Allergy Week" commercial AnthonyinCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Anthony in "Corous Feeds Kids" message AnthonyinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Anthony in "Power Through the Day" music video AnthonyonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Anthony on "OMG! Insider!" AnthonyonFoxNews.jpg|Anthony on "Fox News" Anthonyoncitifield.jpg|Anthony on Citi Field File:AnthonyinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Anthony in "Meet The Musicians" File:AnthonyatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Anthony at Sirius XM studio AnthonyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" opening sequence AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" AnthonyinWashYourHands(Episode).jpg|Anthony in "Wash Your Hands (episode) IsThatCaptainFeathersword?-WhoAmI?.jpg|Anthony in "Is that Captain Feathersword?" AnthonyinHulaHoopSymphony.jpg|Anthony in "Hula Hoop Symphony" AnthonyinWigglyYoga.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Yoga" AnthonyinInvisibleLachy.jpg|Anthony in "Invisible Lachy" AnthonyinLet'sAllShake!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's All Shake!" AnthonyandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Anthony and Jackson Keleher File:AnthonyandZamel.jpg|Anthony and Zamel the Camel Anthony,Paul,JohnandLukeFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Luke AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Anthony and Mumbles the Monster AnthonyandGregoryGriggs.jpg|Anthony and Gregory Griggs AnthonyandDr.MurraydaCook.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray da Cook AnthonyandDr.KendallYoga.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Kendall Yoga AnthonyinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Go Santa Go! Behind the Scenes" AnthonyatMixFMStudio.jpg|Anthony at Mix FM studio AnthonyonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Anthony on "Wall Street Journal Live" AnthonyandLeeHawkins.jpg|Anthony and Lee Hawkins AnthonyonBTVancouver.jpg|Anthony on "BT Vancouver" AnthonyandAnthonyDoll.jpg|Anthony and his new Anthony doll AnthonyNewPlushDoll.jpg|Anthony new plush doll AnthonyatToysRUs.jpg|Anthony at Toys R Us AnthonyandtheiTunesBand.jpg|Anthony and the iTunes band AnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony at the North Pole AnthonyatStThomasAquinasPrimarySchool.jpg|Anthony at St Thomas Aquinas Primary School AnthonyinHobart.jpg|Anthony in Hobart CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon of Anthony CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas MainPageAnthony.jpg|Anthony in his main page AnthonyandTheFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony and The Field Brothers AnthonyonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Anthony on "The Daily Edition" AnthonyinCarolsintheDomainInterview.jpg|Anthony in "Carols in the Domain" interview AnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Paul,John,Jeff,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Paul, John, Jeff, Anthony and Murray JohnandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|John and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) AnthonyatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Anthony at Australia Day Lunch AnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" AnthonyasAnthonyRowley.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyasLittleBoyBlue.jpg|Anthony as Little Boy Blue AnthonyasOldMacDonald.jpg|Anthony as Old MacDonald Anthonyin2014.jpg|Anthony in 2014 AnthonyinAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Anthony in Australia Day 2014 concert AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College AnthonyatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Anthony at Westfield Liverpool AnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" Tour AnthonyonEaster.jpg|Anthony on Easter AnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony in "Wigglehouse (video)" AnthonyinTVSeries8.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 AnthonyinAnthonyForgets.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony Forgets" AnthonyinAnthony'sSinging.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Singing" AnthonyinBeakyOvereats.jpg|Anthony in "Beaky Overeats" AnthonyinFood,TrainsandAnimals.jpg|Anthony in "Food, Trains and Animals" AnthonyinTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Anthony in "Treehouse Big Day Out" AnthonyonMovember.jpg|Anthony on Movember Anthonyin2015.jpg|Anthony in 2015 AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony in "Rock & Roll Preschool" Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony's Title in Rock and Roll Preschool AnthonyandJamieOliver.jpg|Anthony and Jamie Oliver at the Sydney opera house AnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" AnthonyinTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Anthony in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" Anthony,PaulandLynette.png|Anthony, Paul and Lynette AnthonyandMichaelMacDaniel.jpg|Anthony and Michael MacDonald AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.png|Anthony in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma AnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Anthony in "Wiggle Town!" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown13.png|Anthony in "Wiggle Town!" epilogue AnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony in The Wiggles' reunion concert WiggleAroundAustraliaBehindtheScenes1.png|Anthony being filmed in Tasmania TheBearHunt3.png|Anthony in "Wiggle Town" TV Series RubberBoots11.png|Anthony in "Dance, Dance!" tumblr_p6itb7zS7n1ugemsho4_1280.png|Anthony in VRChat in Gray Hair|link=http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 37775432_1295821850554776_9051600399013773312_n.jpg|Anthony in Wiggle Pop! Big Show poster|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 40357209_1336753173128310_7168354593741471744_n.jpg|Anthony in a Wiggle Pop promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 39208366_10156842353987018_3251538208713867264_n.jpg|Anthony in his Facebook Livestream|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 42581077_10156946393692018_7775099946428006400_o.jpg|Anthony signing his favourite colour in Auslan 45141943_1376213952515565_8061345742746288128_n.jpg|Anthony in a Nursery Rhymes 2 promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery IMG_1117 (1).jpg|Anthony in VRChat in Brown Hair|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 46315221_1387037211433239_2507681191948189696_o.jpg|Anthony with a Google Assistant|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery 46271109_1387035951433365_3183987444118716416_o.jpg|Anthony on Aus Music T-shirt Day|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery IMG_2203.jpg|Singing Anthony Doll from Jakks Pacific IMG_2204.jpg|Information of Anthony in the back tumblr_pin4a8KmUM1ugemsho1_1280.png|Anthony in UPA Animation|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Wiggle/Gallery Screenshot_20181216-164419.jpg|Anthony With A Beard Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Anthony Duos